Luke Brower
Luke Brower is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 7 Back to School Luke is a student in Mike class at the Learning Annex. He schemes like Mike, is smart and wants to learn like Carol and loves food like Ben. Stop, Luke and Listen Mike finds Luke living in a storage room at the Learning Annex. When Mr. Tedesco finds out Luke is living at the center he wants to call child welfare, so he runs away. Luke has an apron from a deli so he can sneak in and take food. When Mike catches Luke stealing food, he takes him back to the Seavers so he can spend the night in Carol's room. In vino veritas Luke changes his life story with each person he talks to. Luke helps out with the household chores. Luke comes under suspicion when Jason's wine collection starts to disappear. Chrissy finds a bag of empty wine bottles in the garbage, Jason and Maggie think that Luke drank all the wine. Luke poured out the wine and threw away the bottles because he used to get beat up by his step father when he drank. Paper Tigers Luke lets Maggie know that the doctor called informing them that Ben's glasses are ready to pick up. The Young and the Homeless Shelley and Jim Kimball go to the Seavers to meet Luke, who they want to adopt. Jim and Shelley were both orphans themselves and know what it's like to be unwanted. They want to help Luke out by giving him a family they never had. But Luke wants to stay with the Seavers so he calls Mike from the bus station planing to leave, so he doesn't have to live with Jim and Shelley. Mike talks to Jason and Maggie about letting Luke stay with them. Jason Sings the Blues Jason takes Luke to the doctors, with Luke scared Jason shoes him there's nothing to a check-up. Dr. Solakian finds Jason has a hernia and needs surgery. Mike asks Ben and Luke to help with the plans for Jason's psychiatry banquet. When Ben tells him banquet's are boring, Luke decides to make the banquet more entertaining. The Kid's Still Got It When Chrissy gets head lice Luke helps Mike, Ben and Jason clean the house. There Must Be a Pony It's Luke's first day at Dewey High and he achieves instant popularity. Luke invites the candidates for Homecoming Queen to audition for Ben including Donna 'Wild Thang' Kent and Sasha Serotsky. The Big Fix Luke takes to Mike going on his first date ever. Luke takes Susie Maxwell on a date to the frozen yogurt parlor. Home Malone When the Seavers go to Kate Malone's house to get the place ready to be sold, they bring Luke and Kate MacDonald. Bad Day Cafe Mr. Tedesco informs Mike that Child Welfare has located Luke's father and he want's Luke back. After Jason and Maggie talk to Mike he takes Luke to meet George. When Luke and George meet they get along well, until George tells him there was no real reason he left in the first place. Luke declines George's offer to take him with him on the road. B=MC2 When Carol moves the rest of her belongings out of her room, she says Luke can move in making it his own. It's Not Easy Being Green Luke experiences his first Christmas with the Seavers. The Call of the Wild Kate wants to go skiing, and Mike doesn't have the money. He finds a bargain - if twenty rooms are booked, the twenty-first is free. He gets Ben, Carol, Dwight, and Luke to go. Honest Abe Luke celebrates his 16th birthday with the Seavers, Barney is invited. Vicious Cycle Luke gets a job at Captain Sub. Luke does so well he gets promoted to assistant manager. Luke has been staying out til past 11 when his shift ends at 9:30. Jason and Maggie put Mike in charge of disciplining Luke. Menage a Luke Luke dates a girl Ben likes. The Five Fingers of Ben Luke stands by Ben. Don't Go Changin' Eddie is a bad influence on Luke. The Truck Stops Here George sends a postcard saying he's on his way to see him. George wants Luke to spend a few weeks with him on the road. Luke finds out if George continues to drive his truck he'll be paralyzed. He convinces his father to give up trucking, and Luke leaves with him to help George start little truck stop business. Maggie's Brilliant Career Luke calls the Seavers from Arizona, at George's new little truck stop shop. Gallery GrowingPains06.jpg GrowingPains44.jpg GrowingPains84.jpg GrowingPains85.jpg GrowingPains86.jpg GrowingPains87.jpg GrowingPains88.jpg GrowingPains89.jpg GrowingPains92.jpg In vino veritas01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males